Kagome's Fifth Year
by renee hex
Summary: As Kagome and Shippo keep growing there are changes they start to notice, but what's this newest change they've they've noticed. How will the twins hide what they are from Umbridge? Don't forget, 'we mustn't tell lies'  Enjoy and sorry for the long wait.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome laughed softly as she watched Fred and George, with Shippo helping Ginny clean one of the spare rooms, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in a third room. The Weasley family and Hermione had been staying at Sirius Black's family home for the last week and a half, where they could meet in private with others in their organization known as the Order of the Pheonix. The children being unable to sit in during any meeting, Molly made sure they kept busy trying to clean up the large house, especially while a meeting is being held; Harry having arrived a few days prior.

Kagome laughed as Fred threw a dirtied clothe at George, who dodged quickly but accidently bumped into Kagome, who fell against the door. Fred and George quickly ran to the now open door as Kagome lay on her back still laughing, "are you alright?" Kagome nodded with a thumb up as she was still laughing happily, until Shippo ran past with Ron a few feet behind him. Kagome yowled in pain before Ron reached her, skidding to a stop 2 feet away.

Shippo stopped running and looked back at his twin, "Kagome? Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Kagome scrambled to her feet before charging after her twin, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "I'm sorry!" Shippo quickly dodged Kagome's punch as he quickly turned a corner, transforming into Kasai as he darted under the kitchen table. Kagome growled angrily as she transformed to Mudblood and jumped over the table, landing on top before dropping ahead of Kasai. Kasai yelped before he quickly turned and ran back out of the kitchen and toward the meeting room, which had the door opened partially so they could listen to the children if need be.

Mud growled angrily as she saw Kasai slip into the meeting room, the door shutting behind him, causing Mud to run head first into the door. Mud transformed back to her humanoid form before she knocked on the door harshly, teeth gritted as her tail still throbbed immensely.

Kasai ducked behind Sirius as he transformed back, "she's gonna kill me…"

The group looked at Shippo in confusion, though it was Mad-eye that replied, "I suggest you leave now."

Shippo shook his head, "please, don't send me back out there! I accidently stepped on Kagome's tail… A demon's tail is very sensitive and it probably hurts a lot right now. Kagome won't think straight until it stops hurting her."

Remus asked gently, "have you apologized?"

Shippo nodded, jumping as Kagome banged on the door several times, "yeah, but she won't hear me…" 'I wish Dad or Sesshoumaru were here, they could get her to calm down.'

Kagome snarled lowly before walking away, 'I'll kill him later. I need to get my tail to stop hurting so I can think clearly on how bloody I want his death.' Kagome transformed to Mudblood once more before walking away, her tail hanging lower than its normal position.

After 3 days, Kagome stopped trying to hurt Shippo, though she forgave him after the first, only wanting to pester her brother before leaving for Hogwarts. Once on the train, Mudblood runs off to find Draco as she would any other time, but was surprised when Kasai followed her. Draco smiled gently as Mud jumped into his lap as always and curled up, "huh, another fox." Kasai jumped up beside Draco nervously, who reached out toward the fox's collar, "Kasai." Mud jumped from Draco's lap and landed beside her twin, the 2 sitting identical to the other as they looked up at Draco, "your brother?" Mud yipped softly before she moved to lie beside Draco, who reached over and gently scratched Kasai's ear before his goons showed up and sat across from him. It didn't take long for Kasai to relax and fall asleep beside his twin, who was sleeping peacefully already.

As the train neared its destination, Mud and Kasai woke and left to find Fred, George, and Lee so they could change into their uniform. Once changed, Kagome sat beside Lee with Shippo on her other side as the group spoke about the upcoming year. Not long after the Hogwart's Express was stopped the students left the train and headed for the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. After a short time everyone was seated in the Great Hall and eating happily as they spoke with their friends about their vacation.

Kagome sat between Fred and Ginny with Shippo across from her between Lee and Harry. The group stopped eating as Professor Dumbledore began speaking about the new term and teacher, though several were annoyed as the Headmaster was interrupted by the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, known as Dolores Umbridge. Kagome glances at Shippo, both containing growls of annoyance as the woman in pink continued to speak. Once the Feast was over, the students were told to go to their Commons room, though Dumbledore caught the twin demons and had them meet him in a spare classroom.

Dumbledore smiled weakly at the children, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but with Umbridge being here, you two won't be having your normal lessons out in the Forbidden Forrest. I also want you to be very careful here this year, as she is a representative of the Ministry of Magic."

Kagome quickly spoke, "does Lord Sesshoumaru know?"

Dumbledore nodded, "yes and he agrees. I don't think he was very pleased with the news, but he does understand. As I hope you two can as well."

Shippo nodded slowly, "yes sir, we understand. It'll just be hard to get use to not seeing our family and training like we had been the last 4 years."

"I know and I'm very sorry," Dumbledore spoke softly.

Kagome smiled gently, "don't worry about us, we'll survive. I'm more worried about Umbridge." After a confused look from Dumbledore and Shippo, "well, a DADA Professor barely lasts a year before they quit. Especially after dealing with Slytherin and Gryffindor in the same classes."

Shippo chuckled softly, "yeah, that's true. She'll be ready to leave by the end of the year."

Dumbledore smiled gently, "alright, go ahead and head to your Commons. Rest well my young friends."

Kagome and Shippo nodded with identical smiles, "night Professor!" The two then ran from the room and towards their Commons.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome watched with skilled eyes as a paper bird started to fly around the room, smiling as Crabbe jumps up and hits it with his hand. Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand as both wanted to attack the paper bird, but held back as others were watching and they weren't in their animal forms. Both bit back yelps as the bird suddenly burst into flames and fell to a girl's desk top. The class turns to see Umbridge with her wand in hand, "the Ministry is disturbed by the lack of consistency in your learning."

Most are surprised when Umbridge uses magic to pass out First Year books for learning defensive spells, as they were all in their 5th year now. Hermione suddenly spoke up, "there's nothing about using Defensive Spells."

Umbridge walked around the classroom as she spoke, "don't know why you would need to use magic in a classroom."

Ron glanced around before speaking in surprise, "we're not gonna use magic?"

"You'll be learning to use Defensive spells in a secure and risk-free way," Umbridge speaks with a strained smile.

Harry suddenly spoke, "what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk-free."

Umbridge turned toward the blackboard as she spoke in a quick voice, "students will raise their hand when they speak in my class." She easily reached the front of the class and turned toward the students once more, "it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

Harry asked sharply, "and how's theory supposed to protect us for what's out there?"

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge asked in a curious tone.

Kagome leaned her head against her hand in exasperation, 'geeze, this woman needs to look outside her bubble and realize what's going on around her.'

Harry suddenly spoke in a sarcastic tone, "oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort."

The class quickly fell silent for a very long few seconds before Umbridge replied, "now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

Harry quickly yelled out as he stared at Umbridge in disbelief, "it's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him."

Kagome spoke up at the same time as Harry, "it's not a lie! I also saw him."

Umbridge nearly shrieked in outrage, "detention, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley!"

Harry spoke in annoyance, "so, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder. Voldemort murdered him," Kagome nearly growled in aggravation, "he also tried to kill me!"

Umbridge screeches, "enough!" then calmly speaks, "enough. See me later, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. My office."

Kagome lowered her head to her desk, "why is she doing this? We aren't lying."

Shippo placed a gently hand on Kagome's shoulder as he spoke softly, so only she could hear, "Kagome, you need to calm down. Remember, we have to be careful around Umbridge."

Kagome nodded softly, "I know, but I can't stand by and let her go after my friend, when we know he isn't lying about battling Voldemort."

Later that night Harry and Kagome meet up as they head to Umbridge's office, though neither wanted to go. Umbridge looks at the two with gentle eyes, "have a seat. You two will be writing lines... No, not with your quills, with a special one of mine." Kagome sat at a desk a few feet from Harry, "you will write for me 'I must not tell lies'."

Harry asks, "how many times?"

Umbridge stands near a window, "until it… sinks in."

Kagome glanced at Harry with a raised eye brow, after shaking her head in confusion, the two begin writing. It wasn't long before both had stopped writing to look at the back of their left hands, biting back gasps of surprise as they saw the words they were writing being etched into the back of their hands. Kagome quickly looked down at her paper so Umbridge wouldn't see her fangs as she bared them in anger. By the time the two students were allowed to leave Kagome's hand was bleeding harshly, as Harry's was barely bleeding.

Harry asked curiously, "how is it that you are bleeding more than me?"

Kagome lifted the back of her hand, "I was nearly ripping the paper as I wrote. She will probably have to get blood out of her carpet now."

Harry sighed softly, "I don't want anyone to know. If they know they'll try to get me to tell and I won't give Umbridge the satisfaction."

Kagome nods, "I understand. Shippo will probably find out since he can smell my blood and will also smell yours." Harry nodded in understanding, "wait in here, I'll sneak up to the Infirmary and get something to fix our hands." Kagome smiled gently as they both walked into the bathroom that belonged to Moaning Myrtle, but she transformed and ran out the door as Mudblood.

Mudblood easily made her way to the Infirmary, surprised to see the door opened, but after looking around she sees why. 'Wonder what Neville did this time…' Mudblood quickly darted in and looked around for the quaze, seeing it near the back of the room. After grabbing a good sized roll, Mudblood darted below the beds and back out the door, heading back to the bathroom. Once inside Mudblood transformed back to Kagome, seeing Harry at the sink rinsing his hand off. Kagome ran over and wrapped Harry's hand after he had it dried.

Harry took the gauze, "rinse your hand off, I don't think your wound is closed yet." Kagome looked down at her hand, noticing the blood had started down her fingers once more. After her hand was rinsed of old blood, Harry wrapped Kagome's hand, being as gentle as he could.

Kagome smiled weakly, "thanks. I figured it would have healed by now, but it hasn't."

Harry nodded, "come on, we better get back to the Commons room before it gets too late." Kagome nodded, stuffing the gauze in her pocket, the two left the bathroom and headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

After two days Kagome and Harry met up to check their wraps, only to find that their hands were healed, but both had scars of the words they had wrote. The two still agreed not to tell the others, not wanting them to worry. Though the two were able to keep it a secret from most for a few days, Hermione soon spotted Harry's hand, as well as confronting Kagome about her own. After much arguing, the others stopped trying to convince Harry and Kagome to speak to a teacher of their punishment from Umbridge. It wasn't long before others knew as Umbride and McGonnagal began arguing near the main doors. It was the next day that Umbridge was made 'High Inquisitor' and began going to different classes to ask the different questions.

Umbridge wrote something on her parchment as she asked, "you first applied for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes," Snape replied in a slow tone.

Umbridge looked up from her paper with mock sympathy, "you were unsuccessful?"

Snape replied in a clipped voice, "obviously." Ron snickered softly, but was hit on the head with a notebook once Umbridge left the room. Kagome bit back a chuckle as she looked at her uncle's expression of surprise, though she was still rather annoyed with how Umbridge were treating the other teachers.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome watched from a distance beside Shippo and their Uncle Ron as Umbridge was pushing to make Trelawny leave the School for good, but was stopped by Dumbledore. Kagome bit back a snarl as she understood what was happening, 'that woman needs to leave before she disrupts this place any further than she already has.'

Kagome shivered lightly as she walked beside Fred, George, and Shippo, each wondering about the reason they had been called to the Hog's Head during their trip to Hogsmeade. Once inside and seated, Kagome glanced around to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron seated together with several chairs in front of them.

After several minutes of waiting, Hermione cleared her throat to catch the group's attention, "um, hi… So, we all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

The group shifted as a guy suddenly asked, "why?"

Ron grumbled, "why? Because you-know-who's back, you tosspot."

"So he says," responded the same guy.

Hermione sharply replied, "so Dumbledore says."

The same guy responded once more, "so Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?"

A second guy spoke up, "if Potter and Weasley could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…"

Kagome shook her head as she crossed her arms, leaning against the back of her chair, "don't look at me to tell you anything."

Harry also shook his head, "I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now." He then turned and whispered to Hermione, "come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

Luna suddenly spoke up in her gentle voice, "is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?"

Hermione nearly jumped as she responded quickly, "yes. I've seen it."

Lee spoke up in awe, "blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed a Basalisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office," spoke Neville

Ginny nodded, "it's true."

Ron spoke up next, "third year, he fought off a hundred Dementors at once."

Hermione nodded, "last year, he really did fight off you-know-who in the flesh."

Kagome nodded gently in agreement, "true as I stand here with you."

"Aren't you sitting," George asked curiously.

"Fine, true as I sit here," Kagome scoffed as she smirked at her uncle in enjoyment.

"Wait," Harry suddenly spoke up, "look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

Hermione waved her hand lightly, "he's just being modest."

"No, Hermione, I'm not." Harry shook his head lightly, "facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes… you don't know what that's like."

Hermoine nodded as she replied, "you're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating… Voldemort…"

Colin paled slightly as he asked, "he's really back?" Harry nodded gently as he crossed his arms.

It wasn't long after that Hermione brought out a piece of paper and had every one sign, and after that every one began searching for a place to train in private. Neville being the one to find the Room of Requirement, which he nervously showed the others. Kagome hid a pout as she thought, 'looks like Draco and I will need to find a new place to meet… I wonder how he's been doing; I haven't seen much of him lately.'

During their first Meeting, Harry worked with everyone on learning Expelliarmus, while Mudblood and Kisai watch near the exit as neither had a wand. Their second meeting Harry started on Stupefy, with having mock battles between different people. Umbridge began questioning the students about 'illicit actions. The group, known as Dumbledore's Army, soon began training with levitating another student. The older twins leave a 'gift' for Filch as he stands waiting to catch the Army. The group has another meeting as Umbridge begins forming the Inquisitor's Squad, which consisted of 5 Slytherin and Filch.

As the days passed, Kagome and Draco rarely saw each other, but when they did the two barely knew what to say to each other. They soon felt a gap between them, even as they fought against it.

Kagome smiled happily as she received a letter from Draco, to meet him in their usual spot, which was the Room of Requirement. 'At least we won't have a meeting for a while.' She easily slipped out of the Gryffindor Commons room and headed up to the Seventh Floor, where she made her way to their usual place to meet. "Draco…" Kagome smiled happily as she hugged her boyfriend once the door was shut behind her, "I've missed you so much." Draco nodded gently as he seemed reluctant to hug her in return, "what's wrong?"

After they were seated, Draco replied softly, "I'm sorry, my father forced me to join that ridiculous Squad."

Kagome sighed softly, "I figured as much, otherwise you'd have to go after my friend, family, and I on your own choice. I didn't think you…"

Draco suddenly spoke up, cutting of Kagome's sentence, "we should break-up for a while. At least until this ruddy school is able to go back to normal."

Kagome's voice stuck in her throat a moment before she nodded, her eyes closed as she forced her reply, "I understand." She lifted her head and smiled gently at the guy she had slowly fallen in love with, "I better get back before… before the others notice I'm gone. I didn't tell Shippo I was leaving to meet with you and he'll worry."

Draco nodded, standing as she did, "I really am sorry."

Kagome nodded gently as she smiled, her eyes dulling lightly as she raised her hand, but stopped a few inches from Draco's cheek before lowering it once more and leaving the hidden room, 'this hurts so much. It reminds me of all the times Inuyasha broke my heart in the past, but this hurts more than any of those times.' Kagome quickly ran as fast as she could to the second floor, jumping from one landing to the next without regard to being seen by another. She didn't even stop after her knees gave out when she landed on the Second Floor landing, scraping her arm on the floor as she fell.

Shippo glanced around curiously as his arm started itching, "huh, Uncle Fred, have you seen Kagome?"

Fred glanced around, catching George's attention as he replied, "she left a while ago, didn't she?

Shippo suddenly jumped to his feet, "we need to find her. I have a very bad feeling right now." The elder twins nodded and the group took off running out of the Commons room, following Shippo as his instincts told him where to go. The 3 made their way to the Second Floor, where Shippo caught the scent of Kagome's blood, though very little. After a while the twins and Shippo entered Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, where they barely heard crying within. "Myrtle, are you in here?"

The 3 guys jumped slightly as Myrtle flew over to them from a nearby stall with a smirk, "oh, you came to visit me? How sweet!" The 3 glanced at each other before Myrtle scoffed, "I know you didn't come to visit me, but to find the crier. She's been in there crying so loudly that I'm about to go crazy. She sounds like some wounded animal that is dying."

Kagome's voice growled from the other side of the sink, "Leave me alone Myrtle and go bother someone else before I find a way to get rid of you myself!"

The guys moved forward as the sobbing started once more, finding Kagome sitting against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest. Shippo knelt in front of his twin as he placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder, "what's the matter?" Kagome slowly lifted her head to look at her brother with golden-brown eyes with flecks of emerald and blue, though he quickly noticed that the emerald was showing more than the golden-brown, "I don't think you've cried this hard in a long time. Not since… Oh no… Kagome…" Kagome didn't wait before she launched herself at Shippo, who wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome as she began crying against his chest.

The three guys watched as Kagome's illusion drops as she cried, though her ears remained as human ears. The elder twins sat on the floor to either side of the younger twins, each waiting patiently for Kagome's tears to subside. After nearly half an hour, Kagome finally gained control of her breathing and was able to calm, though her voice was weak. Fred asked gently, "Kagome, what's happened? We've never seen you cry like this."

Shippo sighed softly, "I have, but that was in her first life, back over 500 years ago."

Kagome nodded softly as she sighed gently, her voice weak and raspy, "I'm sorry you had to see my like this. I came here thinking I wouldn't show my tears, but I should've known better after being with Shippo for so long…"

Shippo placed a hand on Kagome shoulder, knowing she was having trouble speaking, "he broke up with you, didn't he?" Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she nodded slowly.

The elder twins gasped in unison as they spoke the same question, "why would he do that?"

Kagome used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes, even as more tears formed, "with the school in chaos like it is, it's been hard for us to spend time together…"

Fred spoke gently, "we could give him a few candies…"

"or even jinx him when we see him," finished George.

Kagome quickly shook her head, "please leave Draco alone…"

George suddenly replied, "look how much he hurt you. He deserves to feel…"

"No! Leave him alone!"

Shippo sighed softly, "you really do care for him, don't you? Even more than you cared for Inuyasha."

Kagome stared at Shippo with dull eyes as tears began forming rapidly, so Fred and George gently reassured Kagome that they would leave Draco alone. Once Kagome could control her tears once more the four left the bathroom and headed up to Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Mudblood watched Dumbledore's Army practice, 'ever since Draco broke-up with me… Shippo noticed that my eyes switched the emerald with the golden-brown, and the blue darkened to be still noticeable. I wish I could speak with Sesshoumaru, maybe he would know what is happening to me.' Once the meeting was over, Mud saw Ginny stop and glance back at Harry and Cho Chang. With gentle eyes, Mud walked over and easily jumped to Ginny's arms before the two left, 'I know how you feel.'

That night the Weasley were woken and brought to Dumbledore's office after hearing that Harry dreamt of their father/grandfather being attacked by a large snake. Kagome watched as Dumbledore bustled around, speaking with the different portraits, until Harry yelled at him. Not long after Snape entered the room and led Harry away as the Weasley children were transported by portkey to Gremmauld Place.

By the time Christmas arrived Arthur was well enough to join his family at the House of Black, as well as Harry and Hermione. A week before Christmas, Kagome sighed softly as she looked at Shippo, "we aren't healing at fast as we use to, are we?"

Kagome shook her head lightly, "no. I noticed it a while back, but I thought it was only me. What's happening to us?" Shippo shook his head gently.

By the time they were to head back to Hogwarts, the younger twins left with little amusement as they no longer had their fox tails, nor did Shippo have his fox ears or legs as he usually would. The only thing they had left of their demonic features was their sharper than normal fangs, though even those were duller than a demon's or even a half-demon's.

Once back at Hogwarts, Mudblood and Kasai easily slip into the Forbidden forest as Harry, Hermione, and Shippo go to visit Hagrid, who had been gone since before the year had begun at school. The twins began speaking at once as they reached Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku, who had been standing as though waiting for the two. Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes between the two, waiting patiently until the two stopped speaking, "would you not do that again? Even though you spoke in perfect unison, it is rather odd to hear two voices."

The twins bowed lightly, "sorry Aniki."

Sesshoumaru nodded gently, "now, tell me all that you have noticed."

Kagome stood silent as Shippo spoke of how Kagome and he started healing slower than normal, then of Kagome losing her ears. After an hour of speaking, the twins headed back to Hogwarts before they were noticed missing. Sango spoke gently, asking what none wanted to say in front of Kagome and Shippo, "they're turning human, aren't they?"

Sesshoumaru nodded gently, "yes, but I cannot say how much longer they have. Right now they aren't barely even half-demons."

"What does this mean?" Miroku asked softly in curiosity.

The demon Lord shook his head gently, "I don't know, now shall I until it happens." The two others looked up at Sesshoumaru before he walked away, heading toward Hogwarts where he met with Hagrid. After a short time Dumbledore arrive and the two spoke within Hagrid's hut.

Dumbledore spoke softly, "they go through so much… Will they become Muggles?"

"No," Sesshoumaru replied gently, "they have a similar scent to those of magic."

Dumbledore nodded gently, "if so, I suppose I should take them and see if they can get a wand of Ollivander's."

"I suggest it be soon. We don't know how long until they are completely human, though they will be enhanced compared to a normal human." Dumbledore nodded in agreement and the two parted ways.

That weekend Dumbledore took Kagome and Shippo to Diagon Alley, with only a word to their Grandparents and Charlie. At first the twins were confused, then worried as after a half hour of searching the two had received their first wands. Kagome had received a wand of dark wood, while Shippo received one of red wood. After the wands were paid for, Kagome asked nervously, "what's this mean?"

Dumbledore smiled gently, "it means you have a lot of catching up to do."

Once back at Hogwarts Dumbledore found a book of First Year spells, since he didn't want word to spread of the twins' predicament; though the twins had permission to ask for help from their closest family and friends. The twins ask Hermione for help, though their uncles Fred and George, as well as Lee, help to teach the twins as quick as they could. It took just over 3 months for the twins to catch up with the others in their year. Dumbledore was surprised at first how fast the two caught up with the others, but chocked it up to their demonic learning abilities. Kagome and Shippo happily started participating with the others in the Army, which surprised the others for a while. That day Harry was working with the others on learning the Patronus Charm. It wasn't long before several could create a Full-Bodied Patronus; Hermione's as an otter, Ron's a dog, Luna creating a rabbit, Ginny having created a horse, and Shippo's being a fox that was abnormally large. Leaving Kagome as the only in her group that couldn't produce a Full-Bodied Patronus.

Every one stopped as the walls of the Room of Requirement started shaking, most moving back before the door was busted open by Umbridge, with her Squad behind her. Kagome bit back a whine as Draco came into her vision holding a distraught Cho, Shippo quickly placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to try to keep her calm.

After a few short hours the group of Dumbledore's Army were placed in the Great Hall and made to write lines with Umbridge's special quills. Kagome listened as pained gasps passed from several students around her, nearly biting her own lip as she felt her scar reopening as she pressed as hard as she could with the quill. Once every one was allowed to leave, they passed by Cho as though she were little more than a rodent.

As everyone is leaving detention, Kagome stops in surprise as she sees Draco waiting in the shadows. Before she can charge forward to yell at the guy she had fallen in-love with, Fred and George lead her away, knowing how she still felt for Draco. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she was led away, followed by Lee and Shippo.

Not long after the discovery of Dumbledore's Army, Hagrid meets the 'Golden Trio' and the younger twins as they were walking on one of the bridges, only to take them to meet his younger half-brother. Kagome smiled gently as she saw how much Hagrid cared for his brother, Grawpy. The group watched as Grawpy picked up Hermione, only to place her back on her own feet after she scolded him.

Kagome shifted to Mudblood, being the size of Kirara when ready to battle, soon moving carefully closer to Grawpy as he smiled in amusement. The gropu watched as Grawpy interacted with Hermione and Mudblood.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sat near Shippo as she had been listening to Fred and George speaking of leaving Hogwarts, "please, take us with you."

Fred shook his head, "no, Harry and Ron need you here, as does Hermione."

George nodded, "don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves. We want you to stay and keep those three out of trouble."

"Can you do that for us?" asked Fred.

Shippo placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder as he replied, "we'll do it."

The four twins made sure to spend extra time together when they could, but during their OWLs the elder Weasley twins show up and disrupt the testing by throwing around their own-made fireworks.

As Kagome and Shippo are heading toward the great Hall for lunch with Luna, the three are stopped by Draco and his two goons, "you are to come with us. Orders from Umbridge." Shippo took hold of Kagome's wrist, watching Luna out of the corner of his eyes, but before they could turn to run they were surrounded by 3 other male Slytherins. After much struggling and many choice words, the six were able to get the 3 up to Umbridge's office, where Neville and Ginny already stood being guarded by other Slytherin members, as well as Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

After a while of Umbridge yelling at Harry, Hermione cries out, "tell her, Harry!"

Kagome watched as Umbridge led Harry and Hermione out of the room, 'on no! Hermione must have been talking about Grawpy. I hope she knows what she's doing.' After a few minutes Kagome grimaces as a pain starts in the center of her chest, 'what's going on?' she looked over as Shippo suddenly dropped to the ground as Goyle lost his grip from the sudden weight change. Kagome could feel her knees giving as the pain rapidly increased, causing her to growl out as gently as she could, "get away from me… please…" When Draco ignored her warning she snarled as her legs wouldn't hold her as the pain was too much to concentrate on standing, convincing Draco to lower her to the ground. 'I can't hold it back any more.'

Once Draco was far enough back Kagome stopped holding back and transformed to Mudblood, but instead of being the size of a normal fox as she had intended, Kagome was the same size as Kirara when ready to fight. Not long after transforming, the pain in her chest dulled down to barely a throb, so Kagome growled to Shippo, 'transform! Hurry up and transform!' Listening to her words, Shippo released the transformation, becoming the same size as his twin.

Mudblood ignore the damage they had caused when they transformed, knocking over the desk and the two chairs. The two fox turned to look at the Inquisitorial Squad as both raised their jaws to show their sharp fangs, snarling loudly as most took out of running out of the room as fast as they could. Leaving Draco, who watched Kagome in stunned silence as the two transformed back, with Kagome speaking nervously, "I'm sorry if we scared you, but if we hadn't transformed I'm not sure what would have happened, but neither of us could take the pain."

Kagome turned to look at Draco in surprise as he spoke softly, "I'm sorry." He waited for the others to leave the room, with Shippo dragging Ron out, "I should've known that this was a time that we needed each other most. You must really hate me right now… The way I treated you, and your family…"

"I don't hate you," Kagome shook her head lightly, "I understand why you did what you did."

Draco smiled gently as he hugged Kagome, "will you be my girlfriend again?" Kagome nodded gently, "go, I'm sure your friends will need you right now. When you return we'll talk."

Kagome smirked, "I'll return, you can count on that." She didn't wait for a reply as she ran out of the room, her friends following her, each curious as to what was said within the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The group met up on the same bridge Hagrid had found the five to meet his brother, Kagome spoke first, "is Grawpy alright?"

Hermione shook her head gently in worry, "I don't know. We left so quickly."

Shippo placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder, "we'll check on him when we come back, right now we have a bigger problem."

After a few disagreements, Harry agreed to let the others join him as he headed to the Ministry of Magic, where Sirius was being held captive by Voldemort. Luna easily suggests that they use the Thestrals to fly to London, as not all in the group had a proper broom. On the way to London, Hermione tells the twins what had occurred in the forest, "as Umbridge attacked one of the Centaurs, your brothers showed up and kept Harry and I out of the path of danger. I'm sure Umbridge saw them, as she threated them as well."

"Which brothers?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Kouga and Ginta if I remember correctly," Hermione replied, "they had brown tails and wolves nearby."

Kagome nodded, "yeah, but don't worry about them, demons are strong and have found a way to survive this long. They find a way to survive longer."

Harry quickly led the way toward the Department of Mystery in the Ministry of Magic, where they run down many isles in search of Harry's Godfather. Neville grabbed every one's attention as he spoke, "Harry, it has your name on it."

Most turned to see what Neville was speaking about, while Kagome and Shippo glanced around as they began hearing soft footfalls coming toward them. Harry walked over and picked up the orb that was attached to his name, none but him hearing the prophecy. The group move closer together as a Death Eater walks into view, only to reveal himself as Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. Shippo quickly placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder before whispering, "don't do it. Grandfather wouldn't want you to hit him for his sake."

The group watched as a new face appeared beside Lucius, a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry quickly threw up his arm to stop Neville from attacking the strange woman. Kagome glanced around as she contained a growl, watching as other Death Eaters arrived to standing in the aisles around them. Kagome turns as Harry speaks, "I've waited this long, I can wait longer to learn the truth. Stupefy!" Pointing his wand at Lucius, the group then split into different groups as they took off running. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off in one direction, while Neville, Shippo, and Ginny, leaving Kagome and Luna to run in a different direction.

Kagome yelped slightly as a Death Eater appeared beside her, "the Lord wants to know how you survived the Killing curse."

"He'll never know," growled Kagome, then threw a stunning spell at the Death Eater before grabbing Luna's hand and turning a corner.

The large group nearly collided as they ran in the near dark, Ginny quickly pointed her wand down the aisle at the Death Eaters, "Reducto!"

The group quickly turned as the shelves began to collapse together, running through a doorway they thought was their exit, only to start falling. Every one had screamed as they fell, only to stop about half a foot from the floor before dropping the rest of the way. Kagome quickly jumped to her feet before helping the closest ones up, being Ron and Luna. Shippo easily pulled Neville and Hermione to their feet as Harry helped Ginny up. The 8 students quickly stood with their backs to each other, even as the Death Eaters appeared around them in puffs of black smoke.

Kagome bit back a growl as she struggled against the male Death Eater holding her captive, watching as her friends had also been captured except Harry, who was now facing against Lucius. Kagome growled out, "let me go! Harry, don't give it to him!" Kagome bit back a yelp as she felt a wand press against her throat, 'I need to be more careful, I'm not a demon any… what's that?' She quickly dropped to the ground as the Death Eater released her and flew off in a puff of black smoke, followed by a white light.

Kagome quickly ran over and grabbed Luna's hand as she headed toward Ginny and Ron, who was staring at everything in surprise. Ginny quickly hugged Kagome, "who… Tonks!"

"It's the Order," Shippo yelled out as he ran over, "they've come to save us!"

Luna asked curiously, "Order? Order for what?"

Ginny shook her head, "we'll explain that later, move!"

The students quickly scattered as a Death Eater flew at them with Tonks following right behind. Kagome hissed softly in pain as her arm scraped up against the rocks, "baka." Quickly grabbing her wand, Kagome joined the others in trying to ward off the Death Eaters as best they could, barely seeing as Sirius disappeared into the odd Archway in the center of the room. 'Oh no, Sirius!' Kagome dodged a spell as she ran up to the Archway, only to find his body completely gone, "Sirius…" She quickly turned as she heard laughter, "be careful Harry!"

"You should pay attention to your surroundings, girl."

Kagome quickly turned to see Lucius standing behind her, 'I can't let him know about Draco and I… crap…' She growled lowly in annoyance, 'he'll beat me for sure if I fight with magic…' Kagome smirked as she shifted her footing as Lucius opened his mouth to speak, quickly jumping out of the way of a curse.'

Lucius grumbled softly, "what a nuisance."

Kagome chuckled softly as she dove out of the path of a second attack, 'I hope the others are alright, I don't know how often I can dodge this guy.' Kagome slipped as she tried to dodge another curse, only to fall to the ground on her side.

Lucius smirked as he stood nearby, "looks like you have no where to go. I've heard about you from my son and I must say you do have an unnatural look to you. If you were to come to our Lord's side, you would want for nothing. Can that traitorous family you live with say the same?" Kagome glared angrily up at the man above her, "I suppose not. How pitiful, to waste beauty like yours on a family that can't even provide a decent meal…"

Kagome quickly jumped to her feet before lunging at Lucius, "leave my family out of this, you creep! I don't care if we do struggle, at least I'm happy with them!" Kagome easily pushed Lucius to the ground as she caught him off guard, the two landing roughly with Kagome quickly moving to straddle him with her left hand on his throat, "I suggest you not talk about my family again, _Mr. Malfoy_, or I won't forgive you so easily." Kagome quickly punched the ground to the right of Lucius' head, "I don't remembering saying you could speak."

Lucius slowly turned his head as Kagome lifted her hand, bits of gravel falling from her now bloody knuckles, cracks in the smooth rock surface, 'she's crazy!'

Shippo quickly ran over with Remus, "Kagome!"

It wasn't long until Remus held Lucius at wand-point, so he couldn't escape as well as the other Death Eaters being detained as the Ministry members arrived. Kagome happily hugged Shippo as the fight was over, the students being taken back to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sighed softly as she walked with Shippo on the train, their year at Hogwarts finally ending and they were returning home once more. The two opened the compartment door to see Draco sitting alone, "hey, mind if we talk?" Draco glanced up before nodding gently, so the twins walk in and sit across from Draco, shutting the door behind them. Kagome sighed softly, "we came to explain a few things to you, so you can decide afterward if you still want to date me, or you may think I'm crazy."

Shippo chuckled softly, "most would think us crazy."

Kagome pouted lightly, "you are far from helping, you know that?" Shippo nodded with a gentle smile, "anyway, what we have to say doesn't come lightly, so we need your word that you won't tell any other. It would be very dangerous for our family to be exposed."

Draco nodded in thought, "you have my word. I don't want to hurt you again."

Kagome smiled with a gentle blush covering her cheeks, "good. The truth is, this is my second life… I guess I should start with my first life…"

Shippo asked curiously, "are you going to tell about…"

Kagome nodded gently, "I suppose starting there would be better. You see, a little over 500 years ago…" She then told the story of the Shikon Jewel, Midoriko, Kikyo, Onigumo, and Inuyasha. Kagome then told of her first trip to the Feudal Era on her 15th birthday, of how she met each of her friends, she told of adopting Shippo as her son once she was 18 as many others adopted her as their sister. Kagome told of how for 5 years her friends fought against Naraku and his 'children', and of the final battle against Naraku. Kagome sighed softly, "after we won, I gave the completed Shiko to Inuyasha, as I had promised, but I never expected him to make the wish he had."Shippo placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder, "he had wished for me to have a second chance at life, but he didn't expect me to be reborn with a family that didn't care for me… treated me like a disease…"

"He only did it to make you happy," Draco spoke softly.

Kagome nodded, "yeah and I can't help but still care for him. He is my brother after all." Shippo chuckled softly with a nod, "not only had I lost all my memories of my first life, I had become a full demon after I was reborn, so that family hid me in the attic, teaching me only the basics of living. As I aged slower than them, my parents died and my siblings kept me hidden from the rest of the world, even teaching their children to keep me hidden. It took nearly 50 years for me to turn old enough to receive a letter from Hogwarts and that was the happiest I could remember ever being."

"That was the first time you met Dad and Uncle Bill, wasn't it?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, and they really surprised me too. Most of my 'family' were scared of my, but they were. They treated me as they would any other person they met. I didn't… I was far from looking normal. I had for ears on my head, a fox tail, claws, and fangs… I still have my fangs, though they aren't as sharp as a demons now."

Draco spoke softly in curiosity, "so, you were a demon, but not anymore?"

Kagome nodded her head as Shippo replied, "correct, but we don't know why. Our family of demons doesn't even understand it."

"Would I be able to meet your… um, demon family?" Draco asked nervously.

Shippo chuckled, "you met them last year at the Yule Ball."

Draco chuckled softly, "perhaps, but I would like a formal meeting with the siblings of my girlfriend."

Kagome sighed softly as she shook her head, "no can do, our elder brother, Sesshoumaru, has decided to find a new home away from the Forbidden Forest, as Kouga and other wolf demons revealed themselves to a member of the Ministry."

Draco glanced at the twins before asking, "where will they go?"

Shippo shook his head, "we don't know. They could go anywhere, but they won't tell us for the safety of demons. There were too few children in the Forest and the demon population is running down." Draco nodded in understanding, "don't worry though, if I know our brothers and sister, you'll meet them eventually."

Draco nodded gently in understanding, "I'll look forward to that day."


End file.
